principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrin Kamikira
Cyrin Kamikira is Captain of the First Division. He has a very shadowy past, and never shows his Bankai, or even his Shikai when he can avoid it. Appearance Cyrin has a black set of robes, built for mobility and speed. He wears his Captain's haori only when forced. He has light green forceful eyes and black hair. He is slim and fairly short, and does not have very much muscle. His robes are slightly baggy, to conceal the anti-hollow defences. Personality He will never like to even risk the death of another soul, unless it is to save his life or the life of another, and is always trying to form new friends. The only exception is his subordinates. He pushes them very hard because the way he views it, company One must produce the best all-around soldiers and outdo the others. He is also sensitive to what he percieves as slights because he is unsecure in his power as Captain, being very new. History Note: NOBODY KNOWS HIS HISTORY BEFORE HE JOINED THE ACADEMY The first thing that he remembers is a shadowy figure with glowing eyes. He then remembers waking up in an abandoned Rukongai lab. He had only one thought in his head: "Kill the Shingami". For years all he did was kill everyone that he saw. He started watching the life of a family, preparing to kill him. All the while, the Gotei Thirteen searched for the killer. They nicknamed him "Kira". He finally saw his moment to kill the family. He snuck into their house. He saw the places they lived, the clothes they wore, everything. Finally it dawned on him: There must be a life other than killing! The family took him in and cared for him for many years. Then, the Hollows invaded. The whole family hid out in the safe room. Finally, the hollows broke in. There were 5 Adjudacas, led by a Vasto Lorde. The Vasto Lorde merged with the father, and took him captive. He was unable to hurt the man who had cared for him. He was tortured for days, until finally, in a rage, he activated his Bankai and killed his father. In a horror about what he had done, he vowed never to kill another soul who wasn't a Hollow again. At the same time he developed an intense hatred of hollows. He thought that the best way to get back at the hollows was to join the Soul Reapers. And so he did. He excelled in the academy, especially in his Kido classes. He graduated and joined Division One. He ascended to Fifth Seat quickly. Over the time, he developed his relationship with his captain. they became close friends and often had tea together. He gained Lieutenant because he saved his Captains life. When his captain was killed in the Hollow invasion, he ascended quickly. He now has a sole purpose: to avenge his captain. Plot After the former captain of Squad One is killed, Cyrin is appointed to take over. Almost immeadiatley, his Tenth Seat is imprisoned by the Central 46. When he goes to ask why, he is rebuffed. He begins to suspect something. He is about to investigate further, but is interrupted by a hollow attack. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Cyrin specializes in using Kido to effectively take out enemies. Given his rather scrawny build and the fact that he isn't very physically strong, he cannot afford to go into a long, drawn out engagement. *Superusōdo: Cyrin's signature technique. While most Shinigami use either Kido or Zanjutsu, this style combines both. For instance, he will launch a Kido into his sword as he attacks, enhancing its damage done. Great Spiritual Power: Cyrin masks his spiritual pressure, therefore surprising his opponents when it is all directed towards them. Master Strategist & Tactician: Perhaps Cyrin's greatest strength is his ability to plan on the spot. He once famously saved his then-captain by combining a healing spell with a trap, that was enhanced by an imbedded binding spell. When his captain was attacked, the trap triggered the healing and the binding, which affected the Hollow, causing it to be bound while its brain was "healed", expanding it to a fatal point. Shunpo Expert: '''He uses his Shunpo in conjunction with Kido to form a succesful assault. '''Kidō Master: He is considered one of the foremost experts on Kido. His signature is the ability to blend multiple spells without incantations or names, therefore surprising his opponent. He can preform up to level 85 without names, and they stay at full strength. His kido is probably his most powerful weapon. In fact, he often relies on it given the nature of his Zanpakuto. Zanpakuto Sukurimu: In its sealed form, Sukurimu looks like a slightly longer than average katana. It has a rope on it that is to be tied to the users wrist so that it can be flung out as a surprise. When released, it takes the form of two black knives attached to gauntlets. They can be ejected and retracted at high speed up to 30 meters. Most people assume that this is the only form of the Shikai. However, when the naming phrase is uttered, "Cut Them Down, Sukurimu!", it gains its special ability. Note: NOBODY KNOWS ABOUT THIS! Shikai Special Ability: Negation Field: The Zanpakuto projects a field, the size of which can be controlled by the user. While in this field, a Soul Reaper or Arrancar's Zanpakuto are immediatley sealed. This does not affect Bankai, however. The field can expand up to 50 meters in diameter. However, this is a strech, and can only be maintained for a few minutes. The shape can also be controlled, so that it affects only his enemies. Negation Fusion : If the Zanpakuto wounds you, then it leaves an atom of the Zanpakuto behind, permanetly causing you the effects of Negation Field until the Shikai is resealed. This does, however, affect Bankai. *'Bankai:' Sukurimu's blades remain the same, but the range of their ejection is doubled. *'Bankai Special Ability:' Negation Field: The field grows much, MUCH, stronger. It begins warping spirit particles around it. It can then extend around a kilometer, but it can be held for mabye one minute at that length. It can also affect other Bankai. The field can be compressed so that it is much like a laser, and then used as a weapon since the spirit particles it touches disappear. Negation Fusion: It remains the same as before. Zanpakuto Copy: The Zanpakuto will actually be able to take on the Bankai of anyone whose Bankai he has seen and is in the vicinity of. However, his use is not as good because he has not perfected control. Zanpakuto Subjugation: Whenever an opponent is killed he has the oppurtunity to take their Zanpakuto spirit. However, it may take years before he can use it in battle. The Bankai used for his Captain's Exam is actually his father's, an Ice type. Following is a list of Zanpakuto subjugated. *Zekki: His attacks are based on creating ice out of the air. His ultimate attack instantly freezes and shatters his opponent's vital organs. Equipment He carries a Kido enhancer on his arm, and is equipped with all sorts of weapons for fighting hollows. They inlude several shiv launchers and poisoned blades all over his body. Relationships /* Coming soon!*/ Trivia *He drives his subordinates very hard. They are expected never to rely on the power of their zanpakuto. *Can often be seen walking around the Soul Society. Quotes *"Death. It comes to everyone, but from now on, I won't be the one to cause it!" *"Hurry up! If you can't run up 100 flights of steps in 30 seconds with that kind of Shunpo, then you're just being lazy!" Category:Shinigami Category:Captain